Fusataro Fussa
Fusataro Fussa (福生 フサ太郎 Fussa Fusatarou) is a 39-year old music producer and the master of Rage. His role in the One Hundred Machine Funeral and association with Vice allows him to travels through space-time, and age to 42 within the series, though only for a brief time.Karakuridoji Ultimo manga; Future Vision 2989 - Part 2 Appearance Fussa is a tall man with a dark hair styled in an afro and has a beard. He wears an oxford shirt, with a light-colored sweater tied over it in a preppy style, dark pants, and oxford shoes. In all of his appearances he wears sunglasses, even when it is nighttime. In his first appearance, he is seen with a cigarette. In Part III, while living in 1947, Fussa appears with a military uniform, stating it to be "MacArthur style" and has a pipe instead of a cigarette. Personality Fussa appears to have a calm, joker-like personality, and has a habit of using 60s' style slang is his speech. When shocked or surprised, he once even said "Holy Rock and Rolly". However, underneath his facade, Fussa is shown to be very apathetic, fitting his position as an evil dôji master. Such examples would be when he calls Shin Ekoda an "idiot" after his fatal outburst at Mt. Fuji, and when he greeted Mizho and Paresse with a smile subsequently when they were about to kill a young man. With his interactions some the The Good Dôji Club members, Fussa seems to prefers to lie and smooth talk his enemies into false security so he can manipulate them, though his tactics mostly ends up failing. Unlike most of The Evil Dôji Branch, Fussa shown to have some honor as when he was fighting Musashi Murayama, he refused to kill him, following the One Hundred Machine Funeral's rules and stating he won't attack someone that's helpless. Also, good dôji Service points out that Fussa actually cares about his comrades and willing to help if they need it. In his younger years, Fussa claimed that he was passionate about music and believed in hard work and justice, but after the company that helped produced his band started to pressure him, he started to lose his ethics following the producers example that money and a good front are all that matters in being successful. He also claims that he was a fan of Shonen Jump. Biography The 21st Century Fussa was once a musician and was the lead vocalist of a band called "Afrodite", which played the theme song for an anime called "Saint Satoru". However, the company that helped produce his music started to pressure him through some unknown, but sleazy methods. Eventually, this caused him break down to their level, become more concerned about image and money. Soon, Fussa and his band was disbanded and fade into obscurity. In later years, Fussa became a music producer at Sony Music, but his still bitter and anger about the past, which attracted his Karakuri Dôji, Rage. To spite the people in the company who pressured him, Fussa uses Rage as his top musician as well many other shallow artists as way to prove to the world that no one cares about talent anymore. Part I and God Regula]] Having been called in by K, Fussa first appeared along with the other members of The Evil Dôji Branch in the forest near Mt.Fuji for the One Hundred Machine Funeral. Ambushing the good dôji masters, Fussa and Rage intercepted Shin Ekoda and Regla in their ICON formed to prevent him from reaching Vice and K. After K gave a speech about the evil dôji and masters are going became the "gods of a new world" after the funeral, Fussa watched nonchalantly as his allies kill the rest of their enemies after Rage delivered the first kill. Part III After Yamato Agari reset time, Fussa and Rage go to Sparrow Place for a meeting of the Evil Doji Branch. They arrived in time to find Paresse was about to kill a young man and stopped him before he could. Mizho was upset at Fussa and Rage for interrupting, and snapped at Fussa after he flirted with her, prompting Fussa to back off rather quickly. When Dunstan appears, Fussa panics in his presence and listens to Dunstan explain the "rules" for the One Hundred Machine Funeral. Upon Yamato 's arrival at the apartment, Fussa expressed great shock at his sudden appearance. He then watched the The Good Dôji Club fail to fight off Dunstan. Afterwards, Rune Kodaira mentions that the entire Evil Dôji Branch agreed to go about their lives and watch over how things will go during the year-long Hundred Machine Funeral, Fussa included. The next day, Fussa goes to Eco Sushi to see Musashi Murayama on Vice's orders. He claimed to have no interest in the battle between good and evil, and offers to strike a deal. However, Musashi was hostile and refused to listen to Fussa, so the latter suggested to meet him at the Sony Music company building later if he was willing and then left. At night, Fussa welcomed Musashi and Sophia to his studio, who bluntly stated that they were there to fight and had no interest in making any deals. Bemused, Fussa told an aggressive Rage that they could kill them, but that the company's head will be angry if Rage got hurt as he is their most successful artist. This caused Muasahi to comment about how "shameless" he is, but Fussa said that all he cared about was money. However, Musashi brought up his past an inspiring musician before getting corrupted and was determined to bring the good out Fussa. Enraged, Fussa begins the battle and goes into ICON, destroying his studio in the process, and likely a few subsequent other floors as well. Using the Rage's Noh, Fussa quickly gained the advantage against God Sophia, who is internally broken and suddenly shuts down in the middle of the battle. Vice, who was watching the fight, orders Fussa to kill Musashi off, but he refused to continue his attack on an defenseless enemy. Annoyed, Vice sent Fussa and Rage flying away with a powerful kick. Once Vice's achieved his second form and stole Ultimo's Time-Space Noh, Fussa and rest of The Evil Dôji Branch time traveled to 1944 of Japan with him, training for three years in the Japanese army as they wait for The Good Dôji Club to arrived. Once Yamato and his friends in 1947, Fussa and Rage go out to find them. They find Yamato and Ultimo rushing to go find Makoto Sayama, who Yamato had just learned is Dunstan's daughter, and intercept them. Although Yamato wanted to deal with them later, Fussa stopped him by asking Yamato if he still really trusts her. Fussa tells Yamato to forget Sayama as she can't be trusted and offers join Yamato's side instead, surprising him. Fussa claims he's doesn't care the One Hundred Machine Funeral and is only focus on what's best for himself. When Yamato demands a fight to decide who joins the opposing side, Fussa eagerly accepts, with the condition of not using ICONs. Rage overwhelms Ultimo - who couldn't use his Noh as Yamato deemed it unfair - using his speed and greatly damages him. Once Ultimo was down, he then attacked Yamato directly. Although Fussa nonchalantly reminds Rage that attacking masters are against the rules, he doesn't stop Rage from attempting to kill Yamato. However, the duo was stopped by Rune Kodaira and Jealous, who wanted to bring Yamato to Vice. While Rune and Yamato begin an ICON battle, Fussa notices Yamato is much stronger in his Level 2 ICON than Rune and attempts to help his ally. However, Fussa and Rage Yoichi Oizumi and Service blocks their way, with Service pointing out that Fussa's care for his comrade and Yoichi emphasize with Fussa's rage because "his love for music". The two pairs then transforms into their ICONs and begins fighting, but their fight is halted by Dunstan's arrival. Fussa watches as Yamato and Yoichi tries to fight Dunstan and stop him from taking Sayama to the future. Upon seeing Yoichi getting injured, Fussa express concern over him and later accompany Yamato and others back to their hideout. Due to his concern towards Yoichi, Musashi states that Fussa and Rage is on their side now, but Fussa denies allying with them since he only wants to make sure Yoishi is okay. Later, once Yamato and others mange to beat Vice into submission and make him an ally, the both sides focus on training for their impending battle with Dunstan. Once they were ready, the masters and their Karakuri Dôji heads to The 30th Century. During a group discussion, Fussa openly questions whether Sayama will really side with them or her father. Once they raid Dunstan's tower, Fussa and the rest of The Evil Dôji Branch attack Dunstan and Milieu to buy time for The Good Dôji Club save Sayama and synchronize Ultimo and Vice's spirit spheres to form Ideos Ultimo. Pleased by how both sides's realization of the nature of good and evil, Dunstan praised them for their efforts and reveals the real reason of his experiment was to save the future from its destruction. After telling Fussa and the others that his experiment will go on, Dunstan forcefully dispels everyone from their ICON and immobilize the dôjis, leading all the masters to free fall in the air. After Dunstan tells everyone that his experiment isn't over, he turn back time, allowing Fussa and the others masters to keep their memories and transform the dôjis into humans. Choosing to stay together with Rage, a reformed Fussa takes up his passion for music again and forms a band with Rage, Mizho and and Paresse named "West Tokyo Incidents". Relationships Rage Fussa has been the master of Rage throughout all the eras in which the series occurs. The dôji and master seem to get along very well, but Fussa is shown to be nervous around Rage when he gets angry. Fussa isn't above exploiting Rage's abilities to gain money and fame for his music company. At the end of the series, after Dunstan turns Rage into a human, Fussa and Rage choose to continue to live together and start a band "West Tokyo Incidents" with Mizho and Paresse. Trivia * Fussa shares a resemblance to Boring from Hiroyuki Takei's other manga work, Jumbor. References Category:Characters Category:Male